What A Journey
by LexiaMitchell
Summary: A collection of all different Delena one-shots that will basically be one story in a chapter. I'm also open to ideas/requests anyone has!
1. Chapter 1

"_No…no please Damon, you have to believe me. This was a set up!" Elena said, falling to her knees in tears. _

"_Yes she did! You can't believe this pathetic weak human. Her and her father did this Damon! They killed your mother!" Giuseppe roared._

"_Damon please! I didn't do this! You know I would never do this!" Elena managed to get in between sobs._

"_Do I really?" Damon said looking into Elena's eyes. That was when she knew. Her Damon was gone, the darkness had taken over and Giuseppe had finally won. _

_**6 Years Later**_

**EPOV**

"Elena! Get down here now!" Master Salvatore yelled. I stopped what I was doing instantly and made my way into the kitchen where Giuseppe and Damon were talking.

"I'm leaving town. For good. I'll be leaving you here to work for Damon until he's ready to get rid of you, understand?" he said harshly.

"Y-yes sir," I said quietly avoiding any and all contact with Damon. How could this possibly ever work? Damon hates me, I can just tell by the look in his eyes that he's going to ruin me…I just know it.

_**Two Days Later**_

**DPOV **

It's been a few days since father has left and I haven't seen Elena at all. From the moment she found out she was officially going to be my slave she's done all she can to stay away from me. Over the past six years I've rarely spoken or seen her, and when I did I made sure to give her hell. Since the day she killed my mother I've hated her almost as much as I hate my father. She deserves every bad thing that comes her way.

I hear the sounds of glass crash and I rush to where the noise came from. Elena's there, crying as she picks the pieces up off the ground. She's bleeding too, I can smell it. Once she realizes I'm there, she spins to face me quickly.

"Mr-Mr. Salvatore sir, I'm so so sorry. It won't happen again I swear," she says trying to get herself together. That's the most she's said to me in the past six years.

"Ohh Elena, you'll need to be punished for that…you're sleeping in the dungeon. Break anything else again and I'll have you whipped" I said with a smirk. I could tell that tears were threatening to fall as she said a quick 'yes sir'.

I wake up the next morning and make my way down to the kitchen.

"Y-you're just in time, here you go sure" she said softly placing the plate in front of me.

"I'm having some people over tonight so dinner will need to be made my 7 sharp and you'll be my head waitress, understood?" I said harshly.

"Yes, or course sir," she said before leaving to go finish the rest of her chores.

**EPOV**

"Dinner is served," I said placing the food on the table. As I was about to walk back into the kitchen I heard someone call my name. That voice was so familiar but I couldn't quite tell who it was. Everyone was completely silent as I slowly turned around, looking straight into my childhood best friend's eyes.

"E-Elena? Is that really you?" A tear rolled down my cheek and her arms flew around me within seconds. Out of shock I pushed her away, "No! No!" I said in complete tears now.

"Please don't be afraid of me, I don't know what they've done to you here but I can promise you I won't hurt you! God Lena I thought you were dead! Please don't hold back from me Lena, you're my best friend," she said glaring at Damon then enveloping me in her arms once again.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Damon said harshly as me and Caroline pulled apart. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask all of you to go. Now," Damon said as he walked into the kitchen, Caroline dragging me to follow.

**DPOV**

"Elena I thought you were dead, after what happened to your parents we all thought you were dead too. Why did you do it Elena? I mean you were held here, why would you come back?" Caroline yelled.

"Because my father said that he was going to save Damon and his mother and I wanted to be there when Damon was saved…I wanted to help," Elena said softly. There's no way…no possible way that Elena actually had nothing to do with the death of our parents.

"Y-you weren't lying when you said it was a set up, were you," I said looking up to Elena. "God damn it! How could I be so stupid? Why the fuck did I believe him?" I screamed. Over the past 15 minutes I just sat there in silence as Elena told Caroline everything that happened. If I would've just listened to her years ago this never would've happened, I could have saved her from all the hurt and the pain. We stayed quiet for a little while longer before Caroline announced that she needed to go home and that she'd be back to visit soon. Elena escorted her out at I snapped.

**EPOV**

As I shut the front door to let Caroline out I heard sounds of glass smashing and immediately made my way into the living room where Damon was throwing multiple glasses into the fire.

"D-Damon," I said quietly. He threw another, shaking with rage.

"God Elena! What the fuck is wrong with me? I threw away the one normal relationship I'd ever had. All for something my father had said. Why did I believe him? Why?" he roared throwing two more glasses into the fire. Damon and I haven't had much contact over the years but I knew that I needed to calm him down.

"Damon, please," I said slowly walking over to him. I stood behind him and knew that he could sense me because his body seemed to slightly relax. "It's not your fault, you didn't know okay? You did nothing wrong Damon, your mother died and you were hurt and lost," I whispered as he was still shaking.

"Your parents died too Elena and I…I was so selfish. You lost the ones you loved most too. I should've realized it! I should've listened to you and let you explain…It's all my fault," he said with hurt in his voice. _This is it Elena. Go for it. _

"Damon this was not your fault!" I said as I placed my hands on his neck and cheek. Surprised that he hasn't pulled back already, I decided to take advantage of this moment. "You did nothing wrong, I know you feel bad I do, but there was no way that I would've made it out of that situation safely either way. Your father would've found a way to ruin me no matter what," I said looking at him, he refused to look at me, ashamed of himself.

"Damon look at me," I snapped, "God damn it Damon, look at me!" he turned his head and his eyes met mine and there he was. My Damon was back.

**DPOV **

"I'm so sorry Lena," I whispered as I pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm so so sorry," I said then kissing her forehead.

"I forgive you," she said lightly kissing my cheek. I pulled her into my embrace even tighter than before until I heard her giggle then try to pull back.

"Damon, don't get me wrong, I've missed your hugs…but I can't breathe with you squeezing me so tight," she said with that smile I hadn't even realized I'd missed so much.

"Oh shit…sorry," I apologized.

"Look, I think it's time you get some rest, kay?" she said grabbing hold of my hand we walked into my room and I undressed before getting in bed. She smiled then kissed my forehead. What did I do to deserve this amazing, beautiful girl.

"Stay," I whispered, wanting nothing more than for her to be by my side for the rest of time.

"Are you sure?" she questioned.

"Never been so sure of anything in my life," She climbed into the bed and I immediately pulled her into me. She was a perfect fit.

"Good night Damon," she said softly, picking my hand up kissing it.

"Good night beautiful girl," I said, nuzzling my face into her neck, kissing it softly, and then drifting off to sleep.

_Okkkay so new story! I've decided that I'll be doing a bunch of one shot stories that will be long and you will hopefully almost get a whole story in one chapter! I really hope you guys like this and I hope that you continue to read my stuff. Thank you so much to the people who have literally been by my side in all of this, I really appreciate it! I'm going to try to upload at least one story a week, maybe two on occasion. I hope you liked this! __**Reviews Please! **__Xoxo Lexia_


	2. Chapter 2: School Girl

**General POV**

"Boys…Boys the bell has rung," Mr. Gilbert said to his class as they all got seated. "Ookay, seems we're going to have some special guests in class today…my daughter Elena will be spending the day with us," As soon as the boys took that information in things got a little rowdy. "Okay let's settle down now and get to work," Mr. Gilbert said as he began teaching.

_**3 Hours Later**_

Damon POV

It was just after lunch and Mr. Gilbert told us all to head outside, as we would be spending the rest of the day out there. As we got out, Ghetto by August Alsina was blasting. We all turned to the direction the sound was coming from, and a black SUV pulled up. Then the girl driving got out, I didn't even have time to see the two other girls because my eyes were glued on this beautiful girl.

"Jeremiah!" I heard her yell then jump into Jeremy's embrace once he was done hugging who I assume was his girl friend Bonnie.

"Lena! He big sis!" He said before walking over to me, "Damon this is Elena, Elena meet my best friend Damon Salvatore…ohh yeah and of course my girl friend Bonnie," he said bringing Bonnie into his embrace.

"It's great to meet you both," I said looking Elena in her eyes for a little longer than I should have.

"Okay enough with the eye fucking you two," The blond said slapping Elena's ass. _Ohh that ass. Everything about her actually. Those doe brown eyes, those dimples when she smiles…the curves that girl has got on her. _

"I'm Caroline," she said before giving Jeremy a hug. "Hey Jer Bear," she said squeezing his cheeks. "Ughh really Care," he said chuckling.

"Let's get this mother fucker started!" Elena said running out into the open field where her father was. Damn that mouth on that girl.

**EPOV**

"Ohh my god guys. Did you see him…he's like sex on legs. Literally," I said to my friends and brother and we walked back towards the boys.

"You should totally get with him, and I don't just mean a quick fuck. He's been staring at you since we got here. Let him wife you up," Caroline said as we all laughed.

"Yeah I second that!" Bonnie said holding Jeremiah's hand.

"Eww guys. That's my best friend and my sister…as long as I don't have to hear any details then I don't really care though." He said as we got to the guys. _Maybe they're right…I mean he is pretty perfect. _I thought as I walked over to Damon.

"Hey," I said with a flirty smile.

"Hey yourself," he said smirking back at me. Oh Jesus Christ. Why does he have to be so damn sexy.

**DPOV**

"Tell me about yourself Salvatore," she giggled.

"Hmm well my father sent me here because I'm a jackass but that's alright because I like it here anyways," he laughed. "I have a little brother Stefan who's 15, and a little sister Katherine who's 6. Ohh and of course my mom too, what about you?"

"Hmm oh me. Well you know my dad and Jeremiah. My mother died five years ago, stage three Leukemia. You met Caroline and Bonnie, they've been my best friends since the womb swear to god. Our mother were…well are best friends," she said.

"That's pretty cool, I'm sorry about your mom," I said with a smile. "Thanks Salvatore, but enough about my depressing life, come with me," She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the woods.

"Hmm and where do you think you're taking me gorgeous?" I asked with a laugh.

"That's for me to know and you to dot dot dot," Wow this girl is amazing. After a few minutes we reached her destination, still with our fingers laced together.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked as we overlooked the ocean from the little beach she brought me to.

"Yeah you are," I smirked.

"Damon! C'mon be serious!" she laughed, shooting tingles through my body.

"Ohh I am princess," I said as I sat in the sand, pulling her to sit in between my legs and lay back against me.

"Is it weird how safe this feels…to be lying in a man's arms I just met? It just feels so, I don't know…right?" she said looking up to me.

"That's because it is," I said leaning down to kiss her. As soon as our lips interlocked she got up a little and straddled me as I grabbed her by her hips pulling her to me and deepening the kiss. As we kissed she began unbuttoning my shirt and eventually pulled it off as I pulled her shirt off too. Things got a little more heated at I snapped her bra off and started to pinch and pull at her nipples. She was repeatedly grinding against my hard erection and we both couldn't take it anymore as she undid my belt and pulled my raging hard cock out. I lifted Elena's skirt up and began teasing her, as she rubbed her bare self against me. "Damon, please baby...please," she begged. I kissed her one last time before going deep inside her with one thrust. "Holy fuck! Shit babe," she screamed as she rode me. "Aww hell Lena baby, you're so god damn tight," I said as I quickened my pace. God she was perfect. I fit in her perfectly, like we were made for each other. "Damon! Ohhh Damon!" she screamed as she milked my cock. "Ohh fuck Elena...keep squeezing baby. Yeah that's it. Ohhh," I said as I came deep inside her. We both collapsed on each other, heavy breathing, sweaty, and satisfied.

_**5 Months Later**_

It's graduation day. Today is the days that I'm finally done with all of this bullshit. I haven't seen Elena since the day that we made love but I miss her more than anything. She's coming to the graduation today and I'm a little worried because Jeremy told me not to freak out and that everything would be okay. I'm not sure if he was talking about the graduation or Elena. We were all seated and my name was about to be called.

"Damon Salvatore," Mr. Saltzman said as I walked across the stage. I could hear all the cheering. My mom, Katherine, Stefan, hell ever my father…and then I could hear her—my beautiful girl. We all got together afterwards and I immediately looked for Elena. I could hear her…and then suddenly I could see her and I stopped dead in my tracks. She was standing there in a gorgeous dress holding her hand about her pretty decent sized baby bump. _Baby bump…BABY. _She walked over to me nervously and I'm still in shock.

"I—I'm sorry…I didn't know how else to tell you. We didn't really have much access to each other and well…I'm sorry. Please, don't hate me," she said as I just stood there staring at her. "O—okay then. I understand. I'm so sorry," she says turning around leaving. That's when I snapped out of my trance. I wasn't letting the love of my life leave ever again. I ran up to her, twisted her to she was facing me, and kissed her. I heard people cheering and clapping as they witnessed out expression of love. I pulled back and grabbed her face in my hands. "I love you so much Elena," I said grinning. "I love you too Salvatore," she said kissing me again.

_**15 Years Later**_

"Brady! Zach! Lilliana! Jennifer! Get down here now! We're going to be late," My wife yelled to the kids.

"Baby relax, we'll be fine," I said trying to calm her down.

"Don't 'baby' me! I don't want to be late," she said pouting, I walked over to where she was sitting, placed my hands over her growing stomach and kissed her.

"Kids! Let's go. Now!" I yelled up the stairs. Today we were finding out the sex of baby number five and Elena was stressing because she didn't want to miss her appointment.

"Ughh relax you two! But let's go. I can't wait to find out what the peanut is" Jennifer said walking down the stairs, the rest right behind.

"It's a boy. I know it is," Elena told us as we drove out of the drive way.

"God I hope so, I don't know if I can handle three sisters. Two is too many," Brady said as the two girls punched his shoulders.

"I second that!" said Zach laughing.

"Ohh shut up you two. You know you love us," Jennifer said laughing at her brothers.

"Yeah yeah…whatever," Brady and Zach said in sync.

Once we got into the ultrasound room, everyone was freaking out. "Okay so I'm guessing by these four I don't need to remind you how cold the jelly is?" she said laughing.

"Huh, yeah definitely not!" she said laughing.

"Okay and did you want to know the sex of the baby?" the doctor asked.

"YES" yelled all four of our children.

"Okay then…and here we have it. Looks like you're going to have another boy! Congratulations!" she said taking a few more pictures.

"Ha! I told you all!" Elena said sticking her tongue out at us.

"You did baby, you did," I said grabbing hold of her hand.

"I love you Mrs. Salvatore," I said leaning in towards her.

"I love you too Mr. Salvatore," she said kissing me.

"EEEWWWWWW" all four of our kids yelled wearing disgusted faces. Elena and I laughed.

"Ohh shut up," we said in sync before I kissed her again.

_I hope you guys liked this one! __**Reviews Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3: You're My New Home

Damon POV

"Ohh fuck, Damon! Yesss" She screamed as I thrust inside of her one last throwing us bother over the edge.

"That's it princess," I said as we both slowly came back to reality.

"Wow, that was fucking amazing," I chuckled and looked at her as she reached out to touch the almost healed bruise that was under my eye.

"Damon, what happened...how did you get that bruise," she asked as I looked away not wanting her to find out.

"It's nothing,"

"It's definitely not nothing Damon," she said as I made my way out of the bed. Why couldn't this girl just leave me be.

"Look, Elena I said it was nothing! Why do you even care? You hate me anyways so why don't you just stop getting in my business and leave me the fuck alone," I snapped. I quickly made my way out of the house and drove to the shit show I call home.

Elena POV

I haven't talked to Damon in a week. He hasn't been in school and apparently the one day I didn't go he decided to. I can't help but fee like he's hiding something from me and even though I know we aren't the best of friends, for some reason the thought of Damon being in any sort of pain makes me cringe. I don't care if he hates me for caring, but I'm determined to find out what's wrong with him.

"Hey Stefan!" I yelled as I walked towards Stefan Salvatore, Damon's little brother.

"Oh h-hey Elena," he said shyly.

"Let's go, you're coming with me," I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. "What's wrong with Damon...he won't tell me why he had bruises on him and I'm worried...why are you both hurt? I mean it's no accident that you're both beaten and bruised so please-please tell me what I'm thinking is wrong," I said sadly.

"I wish it were," he whispered. Fuck fuck fuck fuck! They needed to get out of this situation, and I was going to help.

"You and Damon are moving in with me. Go home get everything you need and get Damon's stuff too, then come to my house. I have a spare bedroom that can be yours and Damon will share with me. The thought of either of you in that situation kills me and whether you two like it or not, you're moving in with me and Jeremy," I said as I walked to my car and drove home. This had to work.

Damon POV

"Umm Stef, what are you doing?" I asked as my little brother frantically packed a bunch of shit into boxes and suitcases.

"I'm getting us out of here...I have some friends who can help us so we'll be staying with them for a little while. Don't ask, just go pack your shit before Dad gets home," he said shoving me out the door.

I didn't like the idea of being pitied or being someone's charity case, but for Stefan I would do this in a heartbeat because I don't want this life anymore for him or myself. My father has been beating me since I was eleven and then started beating Stefan since he was about fifth-teen. As we drove the the roads I realized we were near Elena's house and I couldn't help but to feel bad for yelling at her last week...she was just trying to help and I was a douchebag of corse. I panicked once we pulled up into Elena's driveway and looked at Stefan.

"No! We're not staying here. Fuck why couldn't she just leave this alone?" I yelled at Stefan. He was quite for a few minutes but then he looked at me again and quietly said, "Because she loves you and doesn't want to see you hurt, and because you love her too you don't want her to see what our life is really like and you don't want her to pity you but you need to get over it Damon because that girl is our one chance at a better life," He got out of the car, walked to the front door, and knocked. Elena opened the door and let Stefan in before walked out to me. I was leaning against the car now looking away from the house wondering how and why this was possibly. I appreciate what she's trying to do here but I can't let her get dragged into my family bullshit.

"Hey," she said softly as she leaned onto the car right next to me. I didn't respond and I assume she now understood that I wasn't interested in talking right now. "Look I know you're probably pissed at me right now and I completely understand why you would be okay? But you also have to understand that I couldn't just know what's happening to you and Stefan and not do something about it. Think about if it were me in your situation okay? Would you do anything you could to ensure that I was going to be safe?" She had a solid point. I can't even begin to think of Elena being hurt.

"Of corse I would," I mumbled.

"Then you can't be mad at me for wanting a better life for you," she said as she moved in front of me. "Damon look at me," I couldn't do it. I couldn't let her in right now. "God dammit Damon look at me!" she said grabbing my face in her hands so that we were eye to eye. "You matter okay?! You deserve a lot more than you had and I want to help you and give you everything you want! why can't you get that through your think head?" she yelled. God she was beautiful...all I could think about in this moment was how amazing this girl really was. Not wanting to waste another second of not being near her, I kissed her passionately. The kiss seemed like it went on for hours. When we broke a part I couldn't help but laugh at Elena cute smile. She lay her hands on my chest then said the words that I didn't realize I was dying to here.

"I love you Damon..." she said looking into my eyes.

"Fuck! I love you too princess," I said with a smile before kisses her once more. Our kiss was interrupted by Jeremy and Stefan screaming at us.

"Ewww! They're kissing! Virgin eyes over here! Jesus what kind of guardians are you two?" they yelled as Elena and I walked into our house hand in hand.

6 Months Later

"Damon...Damon shut that damn alarm clock off," I heard Elena mumble in my sleep. I quickly shut it off then turned my attention to my gorgeous girl friend.

"Good morning angel," I said kissing her soft lips.

"Morning baby," she said as she snuggled into my side. This was something that I got used to in days, having her there when I wake up every morning is probably my favorite thing in the world. Stefan and I have done a lot better with out my father a round. Elena and I own the house together now and will be going to a local college so that we're still home. Sometimes I almost feel like it's not real...I mean how did I of all people find the perfect girl that'll make me happy for the rest of eternity? I'm not too sure how but I damn sure am happy about it.

"whatchya thinking about?" Elena said kissing my jaw a few times.

"You, the wonderful life that you've let Stefan and I be apart of. You make us happy Lena, I owe my life to you...I-I just fucking love you so much Elena Gilbert," I blurted.

"Well that's good...because I fucking love you too Damon Salvatore," she said before kissing me.

20 Years Later

"Damon baby can you go finish getting the boys ready and I'll do the girls," I heard Elena say as she walked out of the bathroom looking beautiful as ever.

"Why of course my beautiful wife," I said as I reached her, pulling her to be so that I could kiss her.

"Mhmm Damon we don't have time right now," she said slightly pulling back. She came closer again and whispered in my ear, "but later, I'm all yours to do as you please," she nibbled on my ear making me groan then she ran out of the room to get the kids ready. It's been almost 20 years since I moved Elena saved me from my shitty life and she's given me nothing but greatness. We have four beautiful children and I love that they're proof out our undying love for each other and them.

"Okay we're ready! Let's go we're going to miss the party! My youngest son yelled as we all rushed into the living room.

"Wait, wait, wait...if you thought we weren't going to take a picture than you though wrong. Let's go everyone get together," Elena told the kids.

"Ohh come on mom," they said in unison.

"Listen to your mother, let's go," I said as I scooped my baby up to take the picture.

"yayy! Daddy's holding me!" my 5 year old daughter screamed as she kissed my cheek.

"Okay on three we're going to take this! One...Two...Three," the flash went off and we made our way to Stefan's place.

The party was amazing and the kids all had a blast, I watched the smiles on their faces and knew that Elena and I did good...I mean our kids were amazing and I couldn't be more proud and happy that this is how my life turned out.

"Hey baby I'm exhausted, we should go. The kids are staying here with Stefan and Rebekah so we have the house to ourselves," she said smirking. God I loved this woman. We said our good byes and made our way home. After hours of passionate love making we finally settled down to sleep.

"I love you Mrs. Salvatore," I said kissing her ear.

"I love you too Mr. Salvatore," and with that we fell asleep knowing that our life turned out exactly the way it should've. No matter what we go through, we'll always be there for each other because that what you do when you have a family that you will forever love unconditionally.

_**Sorry it's been so long since I've posted! My computer wasn't working but that's all fixed now. I hope this chapter was enjoyed! Reviews please! **_


End file.
